Danger: A Remus and Tonks Fanfic
by TheElejahDiaries
Summary: What happens when Remus transforms right in front of Tonks? COMPLETE: 3 Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Tonks awoke suddenly, breathing heavily and sweating. She looked around her room rapidly, not exactly sure what she was checking for. Her room was as ordinary as ever, the curtains on the window blocking out the light from the street lamp outside, her door shut tightly to block out any other sounds, and Remus was lying next to her, sleeping soundly and snoring as always. Tonks, attempting not to wake Remus, laid back down and shrugged under the covers, shutting her eyes. She opened them right away, though, when her dream came back to her. She sat up again and sat with her back against the wall, deliberating on whether she should wake Remus up or not. Tomorrow was the full moon and he needed his rest. For the rest of the night, she sat against the wall, not daring to fall asleep in hopes that her dream would leave her mind.

When Remus woke up that morning, he found Tonks sitting at the kitchen table, nodding off while holding her cup of pumpkin juice. Remus had almost expected something like this – it usually happened when Teddy left for school.

"Dora," he said quietly, rubbing her shoulder and taking the cup of pumpkin juice from her hand.

She jerked awake, looking around for Remus. When she saw him, she stood up quickly and fell into his arms. Remus didn't even need to ask what was wrong; he just held her, wishing she could make it better.

"You had the dream again," he said, stroking the back of her head, comforting her.

She nodded and a small sob escaped her. She clung tighter to Remus, who scooped her up and brought her to their room.

"You need sleep," he told her firmly.

But she shook her head, wiping her tear-stained cheeks. "If I go back to sleep, I'll see it again. Will you stay with me?"

"Of course, love," said Remus, and he took her into his arms, letting her sniffle into his shoulder.

Eventually, Tonks fell asleep in Remus's arms after having cried herself out. Remus had fallen asleep when he was sure Tonks was sleeping, his neck at an angle against the wall by the bed. As the morning turned into afternoon, and the afternoon into evening the sky darkened from a beautiful sunny day to a cloudy, overcast night. Had Remus been awake, he would have realized that tonight was the full moon.

Tonks woke up to the sound of screaming. She sat straight up, eyes wide, all grogginess forgotten. All that mattered was that someone was in pain. She reached for her wand on the bedside table and flicked the lights on. In the corner of the room was Remus. A slice of light from outside had infiltrated the curtains and it was on Remus. Why was he screaming? It was light outside, obviously, judging by the sliver of white on the floor.

Something clicked inside of Tonks's head. She looked at her watch. It was ten o'clock. _At night_. And tonight was the full moon. She sat there on the bed, opposite from Remus, frozen with shock. Remus's screams of pain drew her back to reality. She hurried over to him, holding him, trying to ease his pain.

"Away! Get – away!" he cried, trying to force Tonks away from him, but she was determined not to leave his side. When he realized that she wasn't moving, he remembered a crucial detail. "No – potion!" he screamed, hoping with every fiber of his being that Tonks would understand.

But it was too late. Understanding dawned on Tonks's face, realizing that Remus hadn't taken his potion before the full moon. He wouldn't be a docile, furry little thing, but a full-fledged werewolf in a mere thirty seconds.

As Tonks realized this, Remus began to change from human to wolf. He growled at her as she backed away from him. In his mind, all he saw was a human, and a human meant food. He lunged for her and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Remus found himself lying on the floor of his and Tonks's bedroom. He was incredibly sore and there were scratches and cuts on his body. He sat up painfully, minding the cuts, and looked around the room. What had _happened _last night? His question was answered when his eyes fell upon a limp body in the corner of the room.

"No!" he cried, and, forgetting about his soreness, his cuts, his bruises, moved toward Tonks. She was covered in blood, and there were gashes along her face and body. "No," he breathed as he looked at his wife. This was _his _fault.

Remus snapped into action. He might still be able to save her. He took Tonks gently in his arms, trying not to make anything worse, and Disapparated to St. Mungo's.

Looking back, when Remus had arrived with Tonks in his arms, he had already been subconsciously thinking of leaving. He knew there would be only one way to prevent this ever happening again, and it was leaving Tonks and never going back. As much as it hurt him to do it, he knew it was for the best.

The Healers took Tonks out of his arms and rushed her into a ward. While waiting to hear if she would make it, Remus wrote her a letter.

_Dear Nymphadora,_

_You can't imagine my thoughts when I saw you lying there, broken and bleeding. I have done what never wanted to do – I__hurt__ you. And that can never happen again. I took too much for granted. I didn't take the precautions I should have. You mean everything to me, and I can never forgive myself for what I have done to you. You made my life so much better, but I know now what I have to do. _

_I will regret this forever, but I cannot, in good conscience, continue on with you knowing that I can do something like this._

_I will always love you and Teddy,_

_Remus_

Remus stayed at Mungo's long enough to hear that Tonks would be okay. As he left, he handed his letter to a Healer, asking if she would give it to Tonks. Remus walked out of the hospital and walked out of Tonks's life forever.

Molly and Arthur came to visit Tonks the moment they heard what had happened. Tonks was delighted to see Arthur, with his nearly bald head, and Molly, with her graying ginger hair walk into her room.

The first question they asked was: "Where is Remus?" At that, Tonks dissolved into tears and handed the letter to Molly. After Tonks had read the letter, she refused to let go of it, trying to _will _Remus to come back.

Molly's eyes filled with tears as she read Remus's goodbye letter. She handed the letter to Arthur, and took Tonks into her arms, who was still sobbing uncontrollably. When Molly pulled away, Tonks told her about the dream she'd had.

"Yesterday morning, I had the same dream I always do when Teddy leaves for school. Remus left me in the dream, and I was all alone again. It's just me in the house – no Remus, no Teddy, just me! And it _happened_!" Tonks half-screamed. "And now I'm here, alone."

"Dora, you're never going to be alone. We're all here for you," said Arthur, standing on the other side of her bed. "We'll get you through this."


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks didn't have the heart to tell Teddy what had happened through a letter. The day she picked him up from King's Cross was nearly the saddest day of her life, second only to the day Remus left.

The first words from Teddy's mouth were, "Where's Dad?"

Tonks hid her tears until they got home, where she sat Teddy down at the table and told him that "Daddy left."

"Well," said Teddy, "when's he coming back?"

"Oh, Teddy," sniffed Tonks, holding her son to her, "he's not coming back."

"Why not?" shouted Teddy. He and Remus had been very close, reveling in the father-son relationship Remus had never got to experience.

"That doesn't matter. He's just not coming back."

Tonks worried about Teddy over the summer. He didn't seem to dwell too much on his father's leaving, but Tonks knew Teddy was hurt. They didn't talk about him much, and that suited Tonks just fine. The more she talked about Remus, the more sad and more angry she got. When she thought about him at night, lying alone in her bed, she would cry angry tears, cursing Remus for leaving her alone.

Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron visited often over the summer, knowing Tonks was thankful for the company. The children would all play together in Tonks's sprawling backyard, and Tonks was glad to have Teddy's mind taken away from his father. Everyone knew better than to ask if Tonks had heard from Remus. Tonks hadn't told anyone, but she wrote to Remus frequently, always hoping for an answer, but never getting one.

Every time someone asked Tonks if she was doing okay, she would just nod. She would never be okay again, but she wasn't depressed. She couldn't let Remus's departure ruin her life. She still had Teddy, and she was thankful for every day that she was alive. She had escaped Remus's attack with only scratches, but it could have been so much worse. Remus could have bitten her, dooming her to be a slave of the moon for the rest of her life.

One day, everyone decided to visit Tonks. She was shocked to see Charlie Weasley, who she had thought to be in Romania working with his dragons.

"Charlie!" she smiled, hugging him warmly. They had been best friend during their Hogwarts days, but had fallen out of touch when he went to Romania. "How are you?"

"I'm well," he replied, smiling widely at Tonks. He had, of course, heard about what had happened, and didn't ask her how she was. Instead, he asked her if they could talk alone for a moment.

Tonks led him to her room, shutting the door. "What's up?" she asked, rather confused.

Charlie took a deep breath. "I don't know if you know this, Dora, but I really like you. In fact, I've loved you since we were at school together, but I never had the nerve to tell you." He said nothing more, letting Tonks take in the sudden information.

"Uh," she said, not knowing what to say. "You're a great guy, Charlie, but I'm just not ready for a relationship. I still love Remus. I'll always love him," she told him. She hoped he would understand. In truth, Tonks felt nothing but friendship for Charlie, and didn't want to see him hurt. "I'm sorry, Charlie," she added, seeing the disappointment in his eyes.

"I understand, Dora. I'm sorry," he apologized, seeing the hurt in Tonks's eyes. There would never be anyone else for Tonks.

On September first, Tonks brought Teddy to King's Cross by herself for the first time. She waved to Teddy as he went off to his fifth year at Hogwarts, crying silently. She was the last one left on Platform nine-and-three-quarters – or so she thought. She turned around to leave and ran into someone. She looked up and saw a most familiar face.

"I couldn't stay away," said the man. "Can't believe he's in fifth year already. . ."

"_Remus!" _screamed Tonks, crying so loudly that the owls in the rafters hooted and flew away. "Remus!"

"Ssh," he said, taking Tonks in his arms, holding her tightly, never wanting to let go. He promised himself that he would never let her go again.


End file.
